Cigarettes, such as cigarettes or cigars, produce both mainstream smoke during a puff and sidestream smoke during static burning. One constituent of both mainstream smoke and sidestream smoke is carbon monoxide (CO). The reduction of carbon monoxide in smoke is desirable.
Despite the developments to date, there remains a need for improved and more efficient methods for incorporating catalyst particles in cigarette paper in order to reduce the amount of carbon monoxide in the mainstream smoke of a cigarette during smoking.